Two sisters for Russ!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post Victorious! While resting, Russ receives the visit of his sister-in-law who has just broken with her boyfriend. After a few glasses of alcohol, she finds an oyen to take her revenge but that is likely to have consequences. Femdom/Revenge/Punishment, you are warned.
1. His sister-in-law wants revenge

**A/N: Here, I write this story to use a very little use character, and see what it gives. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - His sister-in-law wants revenge**

 **LA, years 2014**

One day around 3pm, Russell Marsh, or more commonly known as 'Russ', was resting while his darling was at work. He had known his girlfriend during his part-time work as a " _student-teacher_ " at Hollywood Arts High School, teaching the art of the fighting scene. It was only a few years later that he met her again in a martial arts class, he as a full-time teacher and she as his student. One thing bringing another, they went out for a drink and now they are a couple.

But returning to story. Someone came knocking on his door, it was his sister-in-law, Victoria 'Tori' Vega, a beautiful 19-year-old woman dressed in blue top and white long skirt. He admits that he has already happened several times to fantasize about her. She had red eyes as if she had wept all the tears from her body, so Russ quickly made her go in and closed the door behind her.

"Is Trina here? I'd like to talk to her!"  
"Sorry, she works until 5pm but if you need to talk, I'm here!"  
"I do not want to bother you with my problems, but it's true that you could answer my questions."  
"Come on, let's sit down in the living room. Shall I serve you something to drink?"  
"Yes, I would take some orange juice."

Russ put her on the couch and went into the kitchen to come back with a glass of orange juice for her and a grape juice for him, then he settled into the chair.

"You do not want to sit next to me on the couch? I would feel more like a discussion between girls."  
"If you want."

So Russ moved to the sofa rather narrowly, their legs were in close contact, which was not to displease him.

"Go ahead, tell me what's happening to you!"  
"I just broke up with André ..."  
"What happened? You looked so good together!"  
"I surprised him in bed with a slut!"  
"But what an asshole! Why did he do that?"  
"He told me it was because I refused to do things to him in bed when I told him I was not ready yet, but it was not a categorical refusal."  
"Without wanting to rush you, what were the things you did not want to do?"  
"Well ... I'm a little embarrassed, but you still have the right to know ... It's about blowjob, sodomy and threesome!"

As she confessed, Tori turned red like a tomato, which was quite comical.

"Would you cheat my sister if she forbade you sexual things?" she spoke again a few seconds later.  
"She's already forbidding me things in bed, including sodomy and threesomes. It does not matter if it's another man with me and she, or me with her and another woman" Russ shrugged "but that's not why I would go somewhere else!"

Suddenly, Tori took her glass and emptied it.

"Could you serve me something stronger? I think I need it."  
"Of course, what would you want?"  
"Pure whiskey, if you have any."

He stood up from the sofa, drank his glass also at once, to get the bottle of whiskey. He served both and left the bottle on the coffee table in the living room. Tori grabbed her glass and emptied it, then replenished a new one.

"Waoh, you have a good descent!"  
"I needed it. Tell me, how's that between my older sister and you?"  
"It depends on the moments, it can be as sweet and sensual as bestial to have to redeem sheets."  
"What are the most unusual places you have ever done?"  
"We did in the elevator, the staircase, public toilets, in the forest or even on this sofa."  
"So, you've already fucked Trina truly at the exact spot where I'm sitting!"

In saying this, Tori suddenly had a look of envy and hesitation, so she took her glass to drink before she made use of one that she also drank. It seemed to him that after her three glasses, she was already well intoxicated. She went to the bathroom, Russ told himself that she had probably been drinking too fast and she could not bear it, but she came back two minutes later as if nothing had happened, without even stagging a bit. The only sign of her condition was her cheeks that had slightly pink and made her even more crisp.

"I'm getting hot, do not you mind if I get comfortable?"  
"No. Just make yourself at home."  
"I think if I were at my home, I would already be in underwear, maybe naked!"  
"It would be a very pleasant sight to watch" he replied, teasing her a little.

What was not his surprise when Tori began to get up and take off her top, revealing a beautiful green-emerald bustier hiding her chest, bustier connected to two garters that went lower but he could not see how they go under her long skirt. Vibrations are already felt at the level of his crotch.

"So the show is to your liking? Do you like my lingerie?"  
"Oh yes, but why are you doing this?"  
"I want to thank you for listening to me ... and I want to take revenge on André!"

Immediately after finishing her sentence, Tori jumped on him and began to unbutton his pants. Seeing one of his fantasies come true, Russ did not stop her. He was even in a hurry to see how far she would go to avenge herself for that asshole of Andre. It was with a disconcerting rapidity that Tori managed to pull out his cock, which gradually woke up from his boxer and his pants that looked so narrow the moment before. She started slowly back and forth on his erect cock, looking at him.

A big smile illuminated her beautiful face, that was the KO for Russ. It is as if a savage beast had awakened in his inner stronghold. He pushed her back, unbuttoned her long skirt in jeans and drew with a blow to finally contemplate the sex of this angel. The garters were indeed connected to a pair of black stockings with red roses embroidered on them, and especially, no panties or strings hiding her intimacy.

Tori was even more perfect than in his dreams! A beautiful little pussy that presented only a small triangle of brown hair at its top, shorn with care, and an ass to make a man squirt or make a lesbian woman just by seeing it. She was really sexy in her lingerie! Russ began to touch that body that made him so much envious. He put his hand in her neck and pulled her towards him, giving her a swinging kiss. His hand began to descend gently to her breast, to release her breasts from her black lace caps, to tickle her nipples that pointed furiously into the air. The descent continued to her forbidden fruit.

As one of his fingers came in contact with her pink little button, a sigh came from her mouth and she penetrated his mouth with her tongue. He felt that she appreciated the little circles that his index finger made on her clit. But he wanted to go even further, so he lowered his hand a few inches to meet her little hole already wet all the previous caresses. A first finger returned without problem in this warm and welcoming cave. Another sigh came from her mouth and forced them to stop their kisses. Russ saw her close her eyes, to fully enjoy the pleasure that was beginning to invade her.

He took advantage of this moment to attack her breasts free with his mouth, he licked with softness and firmness those two beautiful gunslinger-nipples present in front of him. He walked around with his tongue, biting them gently, sucking in them ... From then on, he knelt beside the sofa and began to lower his face down her body, while kissing her belly at the skin so soft. Tori stretched out her arm to resume his cock in hand and start slowly back-and-forth.

With his face on her crotch, Russ allowed himself to put two extra fingers in her little pussy. It was not a little sigh that came out of her mouth in a sonorous groan. He pulled his tongue to lick her pretty swollen clit directed in his direction. It was no longer a little stream of her juice that came out of her pussy, but a real torrent. It was the moment when the tongue came to taste directly this pussy soaked in front of him. There is no word that describes the delicious taste of her juice.

* * *

 **Five minutes later,**

Russ was enjoying all this time one of the best drinks that can exist in this world, sinking as much as possible his tongue in this fountain of youth. He raised his head and put three fingers in her miraculous grotto so that she did not ' _chill_ '.

"André did that to you?" he asked her.  
"Never! He told me that until I had sucked him, he would not suck me, and even if he did, I'm sure he would not have been so good with his awkwardness. Remember what I told you? "  
"What?"  
"I wanted to take revenge on André! You know what that means?"  
"Not, what?"

Without warning, Tori drew his cock toward her and began licking it as if it were an lollipop at her favorite perfume. His first reflex was to utter a long moan of happiness, see his sister-in-law begin licking his dick while she did not want to do it to her boyfriend is a real happiness. Without further delay, he resumed his oral games on her pussy so lubricated that her juice runs in her buttocks. Reminding him that she wanted revenge for André, he hoped at that time, to be able to take care of her pretty little ass a little later.

For the moment, he had to re-bind a little of this elixir of youth, while continuing the back and forth of his fingers soaked. When his tongue came in contact with her pussy, Tori tried to take his cock full in the mouth, her reaction of surprise was so violent that his fingers come out of her pussy and one of the three fingers well lubricated inadvertently returned to her little starry hole. She uttered a huge groan and stopped her blowjob.

"Did it make you as much of an effect as I suck you?"  
"I'm sorry, and yes, that makes a lot of difference!"  
"Your cock is also a real delight in the mouth ... but my ass is not now! You may be right later but for now, it's my pussy you have to deal with" she said teasingly "I feel that I am not far from cumming, so hurry!"

She resumed his cock in the mouth. Not wanting to spoil this moment, he pulled his finger from her ass and resumed his tongue in her sex. The more time passed, the more Tori had trouble concentrating on the cock she had in mouth, until she could no longer. She pulled it out of her mouth and pushed a big rattle of enjoyment.

"Fuck! You managed to make me cum only with your tongue, while André could not even do it in the act itself. Let's move on to serious things! I want to feel your cock in the bottom of my pussy, that you kiss me as you ever did to my sister!"  
"Yum! You have condoms? Because with Trina, we do not use any more."  
"I do not have it but it does not matter. I want to feel your cum squirt in her pussy and fill me completely. If I get pregnant, I would be happy to carry your child!"

On these words, Tori stood on the sofa. She turned and knelt down leaning on the back of the couch and stretching her buttocks in his direction. The idea that his sister-in-law is carrying her illegitimate child, added to the vision of that ass stretched out in his direction, excited him even more than he was. Russ came to sit behind her and began to enjoy titillating her clit with his dick, or to place his dick right at the entrance of her pussy so that she feels the contact on her lips, to make her languish again little.

"C'mon! Get your big dick in my pussy! I can not take it anymore! I want to feel it pitched her entrails."  
"No, no, no! I want to make you languish a little more like that!"

But Tori did not hear of this ear, as soon as he replaced his cock at the entrance of her sex, she made a small backward movement and his cock returning directly into her pussy as if he had been sucked. She roared like he had never heard her.

Given that his sex had finally penetrated her most secret intimacy, Russ began to move back-and-forth, slow at first and then faster and faster as time went on. Tori's moaning followed her cock shots that struck the bottom of her vagina. He could perfectly feel every inch of her vagina on his erect sex.

"OH FUCKING YES! STRONGER, I FEEL THAT I CUM! GO AHEAD TO BOTTOM!"

At that moment, her vagina tightened around his cock. Tori abandoned herself to a bestial cry indicating the level of her pleasure, so strong that she had to bite her fingers. Knowing that she had such a strong orgasm excited him more beautifully.

"Oh I'll cum!"  
"I want to feel your hot cum deep inside my womb!"

Russ felt the sperm squirt out of his sex, accompanied by his cries of enjoyment as well as those of Tori. Once he thought he was emptied, he withdrew and saw his cum sink in abundance from her pussy. He sat down beside her, not suspecting the continuation of the events.

"Holy Cow! You filled me up and you made me have two orgasms. You're really the best lover I've ever had, but I still want it!"

Tori then threw herself on his sex, which began to soften a little, and took it in her mouth to clean his sperm and her cum on it, but also reinvigorate it.

"Now I really want to finish my ex-asshole!"

His sister-in-law went to pick up her phone and called André on a Visio call.

"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to show you what you were missing, asshole!"

Tori pointed at the camera at his cock and took it in her mouth. She made 4-5 back-and-forth, stood up to turn him back, she presented his dick at the entrance of her little starry hole and stuffed herself up in a draft, it made her shout a mixture of pain and pleasure. Russ had just realized that he had finally had the right to sodomy and that it was with his sister-in-law on whom he had fantasized for so long.

"Whore! You did not want to do it with me, saying you were not ready and everything. And it was enough that I cheated you once for you to get fucked by anyone!"  
"It's not just anyone, it's my brother-in-law with whom I've wanted to fuck for a long time. He has managed to make me cum more times in an hour than you in a year!"

On these last words, Tori hung up and continued the back-and-forth of her ass on his cock. The sensation was different compared to her pussy. This hole was much tighter and pressed on the base of his cock, but the inside was so soft. Russ would never have thought it was so good.

"Can I know what's going on here?" a voice was heard behind them.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Russell 'Russ' Marsh as J.R. Jaus**

 **Victoria 'Tori' Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **Katrina 'Trina' Vega as Daniella Monet**

 **André Harris as Leon Thomas III**


	2. His gf punishes and put things right

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - His girlfriend punishes and put things right**

 _"Can I know what's going on here?" a voice was heard behind them._

This voice was not that of Tori, but of Katrina 'Trina' Vega, his girlfriend and also the sister of Tori. In a hurry, Russ wanted to remove his sex from Tori's ass, but she was so tense that the walls of her anus are tightened around his cock.

"My dear, that's not what you think ..."  
"Oh but that's what I think. Go ahead, keep going! I'll be back in two minutes!"

His girlfriend left the room in the direction of their room. Meanwhile, he tried to calm his sister-in-law in order to free himself from her ass but there was nothing to do and he could already hear Trina coming back from the room. Expecting to be struck by any object that she would have gone into the room, Russ was surprised to see her return in this dress.

His girlfriend is now dressed in a very sexy bdsm style lingerie, consisting of three studded leather straps tied over her big breasts, under her chest and over her navels, as well as a studded leather necklace her neck. She also wears black mesh mittens to her elbows, a transparent black string under a leather panties, fuck me boots and nippies in the shape of a black heart under a little silver heart. Her hands have a camera and a big dildo that he did not suspect either.

"I'm going to start with you, my dear sister, who came to fuck my guy when I was not there."  
"What are you gonna do to me?"  
"I will let you know the joy of double penetration thanks to my friend that I hold in hand."

Trina placed her dildo at the entrance of her little sister's pussy and pushed it all at once. The sextoy came back in one go as if sucked inside, Russ could feel the back-and-forth of this toy in his sister-in-law's pussy on his sex. With this new pleasure, Tori relaxed, releasing his cock from her scabbard and allowing him to go back-and-forth.

Meanwhile, Trina took pictures of her boyfriend and her sister and showed them so they could see how hot the scene was. After a little while, his girlfriend pulled off her panties and her string and walked over to Tori.

"Lick my breasts, dirty little bitch! I want to see them shine so much there will be saliva! And we change the place of this little debauchery!"

His girlfriend suddenly drew the big dildo of the place it occupied, while her little sister began to execute the orders of her older sister. Trina took the toy in her mouth and fell it for a few seconds, then redirected it to Tori's crotch. But she did not put it in her little pussy, but forced the passage of the ass of her sister where his sex was always present. Tori uttered a huge cry, mixing pain and pleasure. She now had 2 cocks in her asshole, which was virgin a few hours ago. Feeling a little abandoned, Trina stood on the couch as best she could, with Russ and Tori between her legs. They could see her shaved pussy, which was already abundantly wet.

"Lick my pussy now, little whore! I warn you it's better to put on yours, because you'll continue until I've cum on your face!"

Tori did not contest her older sister's orders, she even seemed very excited by the situation because he could feel the streams of cum on his legs. Russ was there quietly, fucking Tori's ass and enjoying the cunnilingus scene between sisters before him, when Trina glared at him.

"Do not think you'll get away without being punished!"

She crouched down and pulled the big dildo from her sister's ass, who breathed a sigh of relief. His cock now had plenty of room in her ass dilated to the extreme. Trina pointed the toy towards her boyfriend with a threatening look.

"Suck it! As if you were a whore who had to suck an old disgusting for money!"

Not wanting to be prone to retaliation, Russ obeyed but he quickly realized that Trina had difficulty keeping the dildo at the same height. Raising his eyes a little, he noticed that Tori had redoubled her effort and that his dear and tender was about to cum. That did not delay, because a few seconds later, Trina gave a rattle of pleasure and a real fountain of juice on her beautiful pussy. She had to sit down on the coffee table because her legs no longer wore her, but as soon as she could, Trina went back to the attack.

Judging that he had sucked her toy enough, his girlfriend ordered him to get up slightly while continuing to sodomize his sister-in-law, who had an orgasm when her big sister cum on her face. Russ got up a dozen centimeters and Trina came to place the dildo at the entrance of his ass like a stake planted in the ground.

"Down again you now!"  
"But-"  
"There's no but! You got to do a sodomy, now you're gonna take a lot in your ass. And Tori, move your ass off my guy's cock. I'm going to enjoy it now but do not think you're entitled to anything! Place yourself between me and Russ, your pussy towards my face and your ass towards that of Russ. And you bastard, eat her ass to thank her for this sodomy and who knows, you may find the taste of your cock!"

Every one executed himself, not wishing to contradict her orders. Trina stroked herself on his cock that seemed no longer wanting to soften at all, and Tori came to sit between her sister and him, her ass in front of his face. Russ gently pulled the two small buttocks in front of him and found there, in place of the little star just now, an enormous gaping hole that emitted a few starters. He tugged at the tongue to begin cleaning the hole while meanwhile, Trina was attacking her sister's pussy.

"Fuck! You sent her the puree in her pussy! There's still plenty of it coming out! I admit that this mixture of your cum and her juice is exquisite but you do what if she got pregnant?"  
"Mmmmhh ... Big sister ... Mmhh ... I would be delighted to carry your boyfriend's child!"

No longer holding it, Tori plastered her sister's face on her sex and gave in to a new orgasm. Trina's back-and-forth on his dick was incredibly effective and quickly made the cream rise. Russ warned his girlfriend that he was going to cum, but she did not hear it with of that ear, she wanted them to have an orgasm together.

Then she managed to catch the base of his penis and tighten it lightly to prevent him from letting go of the puree. She began to accelerate her movements and at one time, his girlfriend released his sex and they surrendered in a simultaneous orgasm.

* * *

Russ thought that with this last orgasm, they would have finished but he was wrong.

Hardly had Trina recovered from her orgasm that she began to make him a blowjob, on the pretext that she wanted more and that this time, he would have right to her ass. These last words were decisive for the rise of the blood pressure in his penis. Seeing this, Trina stood in a doggystyle position on the coffee table in the living room.

"You'd better be gentle. It's my first time around here, lubricate me long before!"

At first, Russ thought to come and point the tip of his tongue to the level of her little hole still virgin, but a better idea came to his mind. He took a bit of sperm and juice mixture that came out of the pussy of her love and her sister, who had come to place himself under Trina to recover any fluid that could go out, and he applied it to this entrance so tight. He put his cock in at the entrance of her hole and exerted a slight pressure. Trina grinned, but that did not stop him from pulling her arms back, grabbing her by the buttocks and sticking his dick right into her anus. This pushing in came out a cry of dog in heat and Russ began his back-and-forth lulling by these moans.

Suddenly he felt something strange behind him. It was Tori who was having fun making the back-and-forth with the dildo in his ass while she licked his balls, hanging from her sister's ass. It was already several minutes that he fucked his girlfriend and that Tori often changed places, sometimes under the couple to lick his balls or the pussy of her sister, sometimes before Trina to be licked in her turn. Tori took the camera and photographed them all three having fun in a threesome, like Russ with a dildo in the ass, sodomizing Trina while Tori licks her for example. Or, Trina took her sister in her arms as Tori put her legs around her waist, his girlfriend devoured her breasts cup B holding her sister with one hand under her buttocks and the other hand sank into her ass for fisted her. They also tribbing for a while on the couch, with his girlfriend in a dominant position by putting her foot on her sister's face, whom Tori licked greedily understanding her play, while Russ took new pictures before they resumed all their initial positions.

It was after a few tongue strokes that Trina reached the orgasm again, but she did not allow hers to reach his own that she pushed him back on the couch and invited her sister to come and take care of his dick with her. They both threw themselves on his cock, taking each one in turn in turn while the other sister took care of his balls, or each one on one side to move up and down. This vision was so exciting that he cum on their faces and contemplated them, each cleansing the face of the other with their tongue.

After this little orgy, they went to take a shower all three, where Russ took the opportunity to fuck them again in their asses. Then they decided to send the photos taken to André so that the revenge of Tori was total. In the days that followed, they had other orgies between him, Tori and Trina.

What was not foreseen was that nine months later, his girlfriend and his sister-in-law gave birth a few days apart.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Russell 'Russ' Marsh as J.R. Jaus**

 **Victoria 'Tori' Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **Katrina 'Trina' Vega as Daniella Monet**

 **André Harris as Leon Thomas III**


End file.
